How Bad Can Demons Possibly Be?
by bobj1
Summary: Sebastian is prostituted to the Once-ler by his master, Ciel Phantomhive... but when the Lorax finds out that his true love has been with a demonic prostitute, he casts a curse to make a baby. Yaoi, Once-ler/Sebastian, Lorax/Ciel, mpreg - don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian strode into the Once-ler's factory, ready to begin his… appointment. At Ciel's command, he had begun prostituting himself to rich business owners. The reason why Ciel had ordered such a thing was, directly quoted in thick Brooklyn accent – "We gotta make a few bucks, Seb!"

Sebastian, due to his illustrious sexual experience, had no qualms with this matter…. Especially after he had seen a picture of his newest client: a lean, green suit-clad man in a tall top hat, smirking seductively at him from the picture. One could say that it gave Sebastian one hell of a boner. With that hellish boner in mind, Sebastian opened the door to the Once-ler's office and saw, seated on the chair within, his client. Sebastian gasped as the man stood, slowly removing his top hat and placing it on the desk in front of him.

"I have been waiting for you… Sebastian-chan…" The Once-ler's thick baritone resonated throughout the room, as he began to pull off his striped tie. Sebastian fumbled to remove his coat, entranced by the Once-ler's gaze. As the Once-ler stepped forward, a predatory look in his eyes, Sebastian took a single step back – he didn't intend to, but something about the Once-ler's presence….

A mere half hour later, Sebastian and the Once-ler laid naked together on a bed made entirely of seal pelts and the tears of innocent kittens. Sebastian could see now that the Once-ler's "truffula tree" was as long as the trees themselves, and that his satanic rod barely matched up. The Once-ler grabbed Sebastian by the shoulder and turned him to the side. The demon accepted the businessman's dong into his demonic ass, feeling understanding that the Once-ler could not possibly be bad at all…

… in bed.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. The Once-ler gasped, pulling out of Sebastian to stare at the small, orange figure in the door.

It was him. Danny DeVito, clad in a bizarre orange suit – also known as "The Lorax". The Lorax glared at the two, but particularly at the Once-ler. This was a glare of scorn… of pure, unadulterated hate.

"How could you do this to me?" The Lorax asked, tearfully. "I thought you loved me…"

The Once-ler scoffed at the notion.

"I only loved you for your voice, DeVito. Get out of here."

The Lorax, enraged, raised his arms and shouted at the two.

"Then I shall place a curse upon your demonic mate! From this encounter, a child you shall bear… and I… I shall steal the one you love most!"

The Lorax cackled and disappeared, leaving a shocked Once-ler and a pregnant Sebastian alone. Sebastian could only wonder, in his confusion and horror…. Would the Lorax be able to seduce Ciel Phantomhive?


	2. Chapter 2

Without Sebastian around, Ciel Phantomhive was having the time of his life. Meaning ,of course, that he had spontaneously decided to fuck each and every one of his servants – except, of course, the dog. Never would he fuck the dog. The other three, however, were perfectly fuckable and, as such, they were fucked with extreme fervor.

After this brutally sexy act, Ciel had taken it upon himself to remember that he had no idea how to cook anything, and that his servants were horrible at it. Plus, they were probably too enthralled with remembering their sexual encounter to cook. With a sigh, Ciel stared into the empty kitchen, wondering when Sebastian would return. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him – a soft voice, with some sort of heavy accent in it. Ciel couldn't tell what accent, but it was hot. Hot enough to give him a demonic boner to rival the demonic boner spoken of in the last chapter.

"Yo, yo, yo, hot stuff… lookin' for a good time?"

Ciel turned to see the orange beast known as Danny DeVito/The Lorax behind him, completely naked. His schlong, erect, was enormous… Ciel gasped, taking an instinctual step forward. That orange, furry cock… it was just right there for the sucking. However, he had to stay strong. His sexual relationship with all three of his servants, and Sebastian, was to be held dear. He couldn't just suck off this strange, furry monstrosity, no matter how attractive his mustache was or how enormous his dong happened to be.

"No… you have to go." Ciel said, despite the saliva cascading from the side of his mouth. The Lorax purred with sexual desire… in his heart, Ciel knew that he wanted – nay, needed the Lorax's massive meat tube in his mouth. So, despite his declining, he stepped forward anyway and…

… passion began.

When it was over, Ciel came to realize it was the worst sex he had in his life. The Lorax turned to him, a single eyebrow raised. Ciel frowned. Despite the Lorax's sizable rod, there was no pleasure in that sex. It wasn't intimate. It had no REAL passion.

"How did you like it?" The Lorax asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Speaking for my tree, Danny, it was the worst fucking sex I've had in my life."

The Lorax gasped, shooting to his feet. This wasn't possible! How could his sexual prowess be ignored so easily? Ciel stood, as well, rolling his eyes at the Lorax's disappointment.

"Once you've had demonic sex, nothing else really does it. Get out of here, DeVito. I don't want to see your face ever again,"

That night, the Lorax left… his life was ruined, his love with the Once-ler destroyed, his sexual prowess mocked… what was there left for him?


	3. Chapter 3

After the Lorax's threat, Sebastian knew immediately that he was pregnant. For whatever bizarre reason, he was already in the late stages of pregnancy, the fetus within his uterus nearly grown into a full child. The Once-ler put a hand on Sebastian's stomach.

"I felt it kick, love…"

Sebastian glanced down at the Once-ler, realizing that this entire thing was his fault. This strange, thin, sexually gifted businessman was the reason for his pregnancy, and the reason why Danny DeVito had run off to seduce his master. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, watching on with hate as the Once-ler smiled at Sebastian's stomach, as if the baby were his. This baby was not his. Sebastian reached out a hand and tore the Once-ler's head off of his neck with a single movement, tossing aside the head moments later and immediately realizing that he just murdered his sexual partner for no reason.

Of course, his first course of action afterwards was taking all of the money in the room, of which there was a lot, and getting the fuck out of there. He never felt any true love for the Once-ler anyway. He was just a two-bit, well-endowed businessman who he needed to fuck in order to get money. Sebastian left the room, black suit stuffed with cash, and stomach stuffed with child. This was, perhaps, the most ridiculous situation he had ever found himself in.

Unbeknownst to Sebastian, the Once-ler was not dead. Around the businessman's corpse, arcane magic energy began to collect and manifest in the form of bright, demonic red light. The Once-ler's body dissipated into shadow and reformed, taking physical form as the businessman he once was. He brushed off his suit, staring angrily out the door his pregnant lover had left from. He knew, through his twisted magical power, that the demon had taken some small amount of his money. Although the room had thousands of dollars within it, the Once-ler had enough money that such an amount was only about .1% of his funds. With a scowl, the Once-ler strode over to the window and watched Sebastian leave.

How could his love abandon him so? The Once-ler turned and walked over to his nearby crystal ball, waving his arm over it to activate its power.

"Show me… Danny DeVito."

Magic swirled within the crystal ball, and dissipated to show an image of Danny DeVito, still nude and exposed. His enormous schlong was still on display for all to see. He was surrounded by a crowd of admirers, each one clearly aroused. However, the Lorax/Danny DeVito didn't notice. All that mattered to him was that he hadn't managed to make his true love, the boy who captured his heart and sucked his orange cock, happy – sexually or otherwise. The Once-ler, ignoring the erect rod within his well-ironed green pants, felt a tinge of sadness for the orange creature displayed in the crystal ball.

He waved a hand, dismissing the image. Realizing that both he and the Lorax had been betrayed by their respective sexual partners, he began to formulate a plan. His love had never really lied with Sebastian, anyway. It was always DeVito. Since the beginning of his sex life… it was DeVito. The Once-ler walked back into his office, moving to the desk at the center of the room. He picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited.

Soon enough, he had an answer.

"Hello?"

It was…. CLAUDE FAUSTUS.


End file.
